All In My Head
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: Sure enough, just as expected, Malik Ishtar stalks into the kitchen, lilac eyes irate and features twisted into an unpleasant scowl. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Insert snicker here. [Yami no Bakura x Malik Ishtar.]
1. Meeting Again

**Author's note: **Hey, everyone. I know I haven't updated much, lately, but I've been a bit preoccupied with other things. But, I've started my first chaptered shounen-ai fic. This is it, and I hope you like it.

**Notes:** Okay, it's from Bakura's POV. Also in present tense, with Bakura, Malik and Ryou as the main characters.

**Omote**-'Omote' is the term used to refer to the 'hikari'. The hosts of the yamis are never called 'hikari', but are called 'omote'. That means 'surface'. That's what Ryou is referred to as in this fic.

**-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Malik would be in the whole series.

**Pairing:** Yami no Bakura x Malik Ishtar.

**Warnings:** This is pretty safe for now, but the rating will go up with the fic. Contains some language and adult themes, as well as light shounen-ai for now.

**-**

**All In My Head**

**-**

Chapter one - Meeting Again

**-**

I sigh and fall back onto my bed, almost sinking in the fluffy black sheets. I roll onto my stomach and grumble, propping my head on my hands. Soul rooms are so boring! I'd rather be in control of Ryou's body, causing havoc and chaos, making people scream…

I smirk at the thought. Making people scream in _what_? Pain? Agony? Pleasure, even? Feh. I snort in amusement at the very thought of such a thing. I stop abruptly when I realize that I haven't gotten any in quite a few years. Damn.

Yes, before you ask, I'm Bakura. Spirit of the Sennen Ring. The Thief King. Bakura, the King of Thieves. Sexy master of my minions. Bow to me.

Now, where was I, before I got sidetracked?

Oh, yes. I want to cause some trouble. I am _bored_. Honestly, how that fuzzy fluffhead stays in his soul room all day while I'm in control of our body, I will never know.

…Our body? Hell, not our body. MY body. Yep.

Geh. I can't keep my own thoughts straight for five minutes. Fantastic. What's going to happen when I finally have an opportunity to stab the pharaoh? Am I going to stand there and be thinking idiotic things? I can see it now. 'Hello, pharaoh. Today is the day I'm going to-hang on a sec. I just have to sort myself out, I'll kill you in a minute.'

Yeah, that will be GREAT. I can't even keep my thoughts on track for more than a few seconds…!

Okay, okay. This isn't a problem. All I have to do is take over Ryou's-ahem, MY body, and then I can do whatever I like. What's stopping me, anyway? Why haven't I done it yet? Why-

…Here we go again.

I growl and push myself upwards, making my way to the door of my soulroom. I open it and squint a little when a bright light emitted from underneath Ryou's door almost slaughters my eyes. I cover my eyes with an arm and shoulder Ryou's door open, immediately gaining control of our shared body.

I blink, suddenly finding myself sitting in a classroom, surrounded by chattering teenagers and flying paper spitballs. I narrow my eyes and duck, a large wad of spit-soaked paper just missing my hair. My eye twitches as I glare at the source of the spitball, and my eyes come to rest upon Malik Ishtar.

That bastard who I partnered with in Battle City. Hmph. Some prodigy _he _was. Sexy bastard.

…I did _not _just say that. He is in no way, shape or form sexy. Nope. No way.

I blink. I'm getting way too touchy on those kinds of subjects.

…I'm brought back to reality when Malik's eyes widen for a moment, his smirk morphing into an expression of confusion, and perhaps surprise. Then, those glittering violet eyes narrow slightly in amusement, and his smirk returns to his lips.

I realize I'm staring at him rather stupidly, so I shut my mouth abruptly and narrow my eyes also, my mouth quirking upwards into a smirk.

_'Bakura?' _My omote's soft voice rings in my ear and I wince mentally.

'_What is it?' _I snap, wondering what he could be doing. Can't he see I'm trying to smirk? No one interrupts Bakura's smirking time.

Ryou seems quite surprised and a little flustered. '_What are you doing? Class is about to start, and I have a test to study for,' _he says quietly, and the noise echoes around my mind.

I roll my eyes. '_I was bored, and now I'm doing something with my boredom. Deal with it.'_

Ryou sighs and then retreats to his soulroom, doing Ra-knows-what. I smirk, satisfied with myself, and turn my attention back to Malik.

He arches a brow at me, and I notice for the first time what he's doing. He's leaning back in his chair, tapping a pencil that's resting between his index and middle finger lightly. His sandy blonde hair is in its usual style, his bangs falling in his eyes slightly, as he observes me with a look that is just… Malik.

…I think I just spent a whole paragraph describing someone who I loathe. Yeah, that's it. I wonder if-

"Is that you, Bakura?"

His voice brings me back to reality and I snap out of it, before turning to him and smirking. "Who else?" I ask almost airily, ripping the school shirt I'm wearing open. Buttons fly everywhere as I go for the sexy look. I also run my fingers through my bat-wings of bangs before propping my head on my hand lightly, smirking at him.

Malik's smirk broadens as I do this, and I have to wonder what's running through his mind. Never the one to miss out on a smart comeback, he answers, "I wasn't expecting to see you around here… especially not after Battle City. How did you get back to your host after being sent to the Shadow Realm?"

I smirk right back at him, eyes glinting slightly. "I… have my ways," I say almost cryptically, flicking some hair out of my eyes.

Malik arches a brow inquisitively and asks, "What happened to Ryou?"

I shrug lightly. "He's in his soulroom." I flicker my eyes over to Malik mischievously. "Any reason why you ask?"

I can see Malik biting the inside of his lip, as he answers flatly, "I have a project to do with him. His well-being is important to mine."

I arch a brow at him. "Really? How so?" I'm not surprised to discover Malik cares for my omote. Meh. The fuzzball grew on even _me _after a while.

Malik narrows his eyes. "Because my sister will kill me if I don't get good grades; and you know how she gets when she doesn't get her Midol."

That does it. I start snickering uncontrollably; upon learning how much power Malik's sister has over him.

Malik narrows his eyes at me rather angrily, and I snort with laughter once more, before he grinds out, "At least I'm not stuck sharing a body with someone, forever."

I stop my snickering and glare at him heatedly. But, of course, he's right. As usual.

…Damnit. Why do I keep giving him credit? …Whatever.

"Won't be long until I defeat the pharaoh," I state, tilting my head sideways at the midget host of the pharaoh, Yuugi, who is busy chattering away happily to his friends. I nearly gag at the sight. It's absolutely _disgusting_. How I detest such… happiness. I shudder.

Malik arches a brow at me inquisitively. "You mean Yami no Yuugi?" he asks, looking almost amused. Apparently he's forgotten about his irritation at me for showing amusement at his misfortunes.

I nod, not seeing what's wrong with that. What, now he doubts my superiority? He shall pay. As soon as I defeat the pharaoh, of course.

"Of course I mean the stupid pharaoh," I respond, looking slightly disgusted. "Who else?"

"No, it's not that… you've been beaten by him repeatedly, and you still haven't learned your lesson," Malik says bluntly, eyeing me.

I blink before narrowing my eyes and snorting in disdain. "He has never 'beaten me', as you put it. I simply haven't put any of my brilliant plans into action, yet." I nod, satisfied with myself. It is the truth, after all.

Malik looks fully amused by this. He lets out a small chuckle.

"…What's so funny?" I demand, not seeing the funny side to this.

Malik's smirk widens. "You don't realize, do you?"

"Realize what?" I ask, oblivious to his meaning.

"You can't beat the pharaoh. I could, but you can't."

This makes me amused. "You tried, remember? You failed. Miserably, too."

Malik snorts. "You failed _with _me, Bakura."

I pause, considering. "…No, I didn't. You're the moron who didn't know his own God Card's effects."

Malik narrows his eyes. "And you're the fool who couldn't beat that body snatcher of a dark half."

That's not true. I know it, and he knows it. I let out a bored yawn, schooling my expression into one of disinterest. "Whatever you say, Ishtar."

Malik eyes me for a moment, before demanding, "Allow your omote control of your body again. I wish to speak with him."

I smirk lazily, not really feeling very interested in causing trouble anymore. "…Fine. As you wish, Ishtar. You and I shall meet again, under different circumstances."

Malik rolls his eyes. "The next time I see you, I'll destroy you."

"You can't destroy the darkness, and don't you realize that I _am_–" I'm cut off when I suddenly feel myself pushed to the back of Ryou's mind, no longer in control of our body-damnit. MY BODY.

'_Ryou!' _I growl. _'I was-'_

Ryou sighs, and from the back of our shared mind, I see him fixing the buttons to his shirt and giving Malik an apologetic smile. '_Yami, you were spouting another, 'I am the darkness' speech. It's getting a bit old, don't you think?'_And with that, he closes the mind link, my entire soul room suddenly turning black.

No fair… I sulk and flop on my bed again. I didn't even get to laugh evilly before disappearing in a puff of sm—fuzzy white hair!

I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling, deciding sleep is better than waiting for Ryou's school day to be over. There's always this afternoon.

**-**

**A/N:** Okay, that's it for chapter one. If you guys could drop a review and tell me what you think of this, I'd really appreciate it. I'd also like to know what you think of all the characterization, especially Ryou's and Malik's. I've been working hard on Ryou's character... anyway, I'll have another update for you guys soon. Have a great weekend!


	2. Learning?

**Author's note:** Hey, everyone! -sweat- I know, I'm totally late, so I'll get to it quickly. First, though, in answer to some questions:

1) Bakura may just get his own body. XD Have to see how things go.

2) Malik and Bakura hate each other right now, so it's going to be a long time before they get together. -sweat-

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. XD -gives cookies- I appreciate it a lot. Here's the second chapter of the fic!

flounces off-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura, Ryou or Malik.

**Pairing:** Yami no Bakura x Malik Ishtar.

**Warning:** Contains shounen-ai in later chapters, swearing and adult themes.

**-**

**All In My Head **

**-**

Chapter two - Learning?

**-**

Several hours later, I find myself roused from my sleep when something sharp pokes me in the chest. I pause, open my eyes and then sit up quickly, pulling the Sennen Ring's sharp-ended points out of my chest.

"Ouch," I mutter, watching blood lazily drip from a wound in my chest and onto my lap. With a devilish smirk, I use a finger to swipe up some of the blood. I suck on my finger, senses awakening as the metallic taste makes my tastebuds tingle.

I stop momentarily, hearing something interesting. Sucking the last of the coppery blood from my finger, I curiously creep into Ryou's mind, watching.

I doubt he's noticed my presence, because he's talking to Malik.

Malik flips through a thick textbook quickly, skimming, until he seems to come across what he's looking for. He smirks and dog-ears a page, turning it around to show Ryou, who he's sitting across the coffee table from.

Ryou observes the page and smiles, nodding. "That looks like a nice one to do!" he says cheerfully, nibbling on a cookie he's eating. How sickeningly cute.

I growl lightly as Malik smirks at Ryou, the way he used to smirk at me.

…_What_?

Er, that is _not_ possible. My Gods, I've been asleep for too long. That, or, I need to go and attempt to kill the pharaoh. Holy hell.

Malik snaps my attention back to him when he leans back on the couch, folding his arms behind his head casually as he crosses one leg over the other, resulting in his lavender midriff riding up _far _more than necessary.

I find myself staring rather openly at the bronzed skin of his stomach, despite the fact that there's no one in Ryou's soul room except for me. I still feel stupid, so I rub my face vigorously with my hands, attempting to rid myself of the image of that sexy bastard in my head.

Gah, get out, you stupid twit of an ex-partner! With a final rub of my forehead, I'm convinced that the mental images of him are gone, and my attention is drawn back to the conversation arising between my omote and the Egyptian.

"How can we do it?" Malik asks, eyeing my omote carefully. For some reason, I don't like that look.

"Um…" Ryou appears to be thinking as he twitches his nose slightly, wearing a look that could resemble a pout. "…I don't know," he says after a while, looking half-sheepish.

Malik smirks playfully at him, removing one of his arms from behind his head to toy with one of his bangs. "Hm… Maybe the abomination living inside your head has some ideas," he suggests with a smirk, looking right in Ryou's eyes, as if he knows I'm there.

…Bastard of a tomb-keeper. That's all I have to say.

I'm just about ready to take control of our bo—MY body, and strangle him, but I don't know where to hide the body. Damn. Another good opportunity wasted.

Ryou squeaks, and I can tell he doesn't like the idea of me being in control around Malik. I smirk evilly, waiting for his response.

"Um, Malik, I don't think that's such a good idea," he says carefully, stumbling around his words.

Malik smirks, "Any reason why?"

"Um…"

Gods. Coherent today, Ryou?

"Hmm?" Malik presses, still wearing that bloody smirk.

"Erm…"

Oh, for the love of the Gods! What do I have to do, say it **for** you?

…Not a bad idea. Smart me.

I quickly gain control of our bo—oh, holy hell, THE body, and end up on Ryou's spot on the couch, blinking at Malik. I regain my composure quickly and smirk smugly at him. "Surprised?" I ask, purring slightly.

He narrows his eyes, the defiant lavender accusing me silently. "Not really."

"Oh?" I taunt, mimicking him and narrowing my eyes. Heh. I love to get him riled up. He's pretty hot when he's mad.

…Gah. GAH.

I am _not _getting into this again. No way in the seven hells.

Malik leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and propping his head on his hands lightly. "Actually, I am surprised to see you," he muses, his eyes losing their glittering edge.

I arch a brow at this. Is he planning some kind of sneak attack on me? I cast a look to the door of the living room, half expecting a Ghoul to come out with some odd-looking mask, a duel disc and a cloak with a parachute inside it.

"Any reason as to why?" I ask dryly, settling back against the couch and further away from his smirking features.

Malik shrugs, sounding airy as he says, "You think I don't miss my partner in crime?"

Insert snort here.

"Partner in crime? Fool. I was your superior."

"Superior?" Malik echoes, looking disbelieving. "I'd say it was the other way around, Bakura."

"Oh, so? How does that work?" I question, looking thoroughly amused. He seriously thinks _he _is _my _superior?

Over my cold, dead, lifeless body, Malik.

…Alright, the fact that I'm dead has _nothing _to do with it. Just play along, and we'll do just _fine_, bitch.

"For one thing, my Sennen item is more powerful than yours," Malik points out with a devilish smirk.

Somewhere in the back of our mind, I hear Ryou gasp softly and cover his mouth with a hand quickly._ 'Bakura,' _he says almost pleadingly, _'don't you and Malik kill each other.'_

I snicker, zoning out momentarily as I focus my attention on Ryou, anger at Malik's last comment dissipating.

'_Ryou,'_ I sneer, _'what makes you think that lowlife stands a chance against me?'_

Ryou makes a defiant sounding squeak, and his mental counterpart puts his hands on his hips lightly. '_Bakura, don't cause any trouble! I need Malik for my assignment, and he's my friend.'_

'_Omote, do you honestly believe Malik could be your **friend**? Do you know who you're talking about?'_

_'Yes, I do. Malik's changed, yami. You're a bit blinder than I thought if you can't see that,' _Ryou squeaks, trying to sound bold, but I can see right through him, almost as if what he says is transparent.

'_Do not fool yourself, omote. You don't know who you're dealing with.'_

_'I'm fully aware… Bakura, just... please?'_

A rather random and large pair of brown eyes appears at the door into my soulroom, glossier than usual. I growl, shaking my head. _'Out, Ryou.'_

Ryou sighs and wanders back out, scuffing his toes against the floor. How pathetically cute. I roll my eyes at myself, finding the fluffball's antics amusing and all together bad for my godforsaken health. There shouldn't be such a thing as sanity when you're dead.

With a satisfied smirk, I slyly slip back to the outside world, only to be greeted by a rather resounding _whack_ing noise on my head. I blink for a moment, before realizing I've been hit with a _pillow_, of all things.

"…" I stare at Malik from underneath my bangs and the pillow, watching as he smirks at me triumphantly.

"Zoning out like that makes you drool."

"…" I continue to stare. Did that just happen? …He hit me with a _pillow_? Gods, what an idiot.

"You looked like you conked out," Malik comments off-handedly, propping his head on a hand and gazing at me curiously.

"…" I finally regain my sense and grab the pillow, tossing it hard at Malik's head. He ducks with a confident smirk, only to meet with a rather see-through coffee table. There's a noise, and then…

Silence.

Hah. Silence. No more Malik snickering. No more smirking. …Do I care? …

I blink, snapping out of my reverie, seeing Malik's lithe figure collapsed against the couch. …Huh. Looks like he's passed out.

I get to my feet, approaching him suspiciously, Ryou making squeaking noises in the back of our mind. He seems rather distressed by the fact that Malik has apparently passed out, and he slaps a hand over his mouth to prevent more squeaking noises.

'_Hush,'_ I scold him, leaning over Malik's lifeless figure. He looks rather dead to me. Now I can finally di-. ...I can finally destroy the pharaoh without having to be constantly on the lookout for Malik and his idiotic Ghouls.

…Perhaps I'm hoping for too much. Maybe he _is _alive, and I've just been too careless to check whether or not he's breathing. …Oh, yes. Logical.

Ryou materializes in front of me, looking quite ghost-like as he leans over Malik also, laying two transparent fingers against the side of his neck.

I roll my eyes. _'Ryou, he's probably not dead. We weren't lucky enough for that to happen.'_

Ryou shoots me a cute glare, which makes me roll my eyes again, before he returns his attention to Malik. '_He's just knocked out,_ he says, breathing a sigh of relief. '_Bakura, pick him up and take him to my room.'_

'_**What**?'_ I stare at my other half as if he's insane. _'You've got to be kidding.'_

_'No joke,'_ Ryou sighs. _'He needs to be taken care of, so come on.'_

I snort and roll my eyes. _'If you think I'm touching **that **body with **my **hands, you've got another thing coming.'_

After a few moments, I realize that could have been taken one of two ways, but I'm thankful Ryou's too naïve to figure out the other one.

_'Bakura, I'm fully serious,'_ Ryou insists quietly.

I snort and pick Malik's body up into my arms, holding him as far away from myself as I can. _'Happy?'_

_'Very.'_ Ryou smiles._ 'Now, up the stairs.' _Then, he disappears back into our body and into his soulroom.

"Gods, how did I get stuck with this, again?" I ask myself with a huff, before turning and moving towards the stairs. I swiftly make my way up them, and then down the hall to Ryou's room, using my hip to open the door. I look down at Malik with an arched brow, noticing he has a slight bruise on his upper forehead from where he'd collided with the table.

I sigh and roll my eyes. The boy is turning into a diaster area. Making my way over to the bed, I toss him on it half-heartedly, though I had been contemplating whether or not I should take the chance and kill him while I could.

…Nah. There'll be plenty of opportunities to hurt little Malik… later.

Malik's breathing is shallow and uneven, his body sprawled across the bed, his sandy bangs rising and falling above his tanned cheeks with every breath. He's breathing noisily through slightly parted lips, and the noise is rather annoying.

Smirking to myself, I grab a pillow and place it over his face, the heavy breathing noises coming to a stop. With a satisfied smirk at my handiwork, I turn and walk out of the room, thinking of ways to torture my new captive.

…Or, Ryou's captive.

**-**

**A/N:** Well, there's the second chapter. Once I started writing it, I found I couldn't stop. -blink- Anyways, if you want to leave a review and leave some constructive crit or whatever, feel free. I've been working a bit more on Bakura's character, because I think he needs to be a little more canon-like... Malik's turning into Battle City!Malik. -sweatdrop- Looking for ways to improve. -grin- Later.


	3. What Drips But Doesn't Kill Yet

**Author's note:** -retreats from hiding- ... Is anyone still reading this fic? o.o I **completely** forgot about it, up until I realized I'd had three-quarters of this chapter written up in my fanfiction folder. XD;;; -bricked-

Anyway, I wrote the last quarter, so if it gets a little different than it was at the beginning of the chapter, please don't get _too_ confused. -headdesk- Many apologies for taking so long, but I will continue this fic. :D

**Pairing:** Yami no Bakura x Malik Ishtar.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Warnings:** Slight shounen-ai, Bakura's potty mouth, and adult themes. :D

-----

**All In My Head**

**Chapter three: What Drips But Doesn't Kill - Yet**

There comes a time in one's life when they realize what their purpose in life is. I've thought about mine a lot, and I had been quite sure that my goal and destiny in life was to kill the pharaoh. He did, after all, kill my family, friends. He will one day pay for his crimes.

But, today, I'm coming to a different conclusion. After much pondering, I've decided that I have a new purpose in life. One destiny to fulfil.

And that destiny is to make Malik Ishtar's life hell.

Five, four, three, two, one…

"Holy **fuck**!"

Malik's eyes fly open as he growls loudly, looking drenched and a little cold, judging by the goosebumps breaking out over his sun-bronzed skin.

I snicker to myself, watching as Malik's soaked bangs stick to his forehead, water sliding down his temples and into livid lilac eyes that are currently trained on mine in a furious glare.

"Oops?" I offer with a smug smirk, edging away from the bed and retreating to the doorway, leaning against the frame with folded arms.

Malik sits up in the bed, mouth opening and closing as he attempts to string a few words together. I can feel the extremely irritated vibes he's giving off – the glare aimed at me is quite enough.

"Bakura," Malik growls, "_what _are you doing here? Hell, what am _I _doing here?" He begins to wring out his hair, slender fingers combing through it as he tries to get some of the water out.

Deciding to give him the only answer I can, I smirk. "You hit your head three days ago, Ishtar. You've been knocked out ever since."

Well, it is the truth. It's not as if **I**,of all people, would want to lie to my favourite minion.

… Wait.

Malik isn't a minion of mine. Hell, I don't even _have _minions - yet.

Malik is the one who had with minions. … Stupid trains of thought, giving Malik all the credit. YOU will be the first to be annihilated when I destroy the pharaoh, feeble mind.

"Bakura!" Malik snaps, drawing my attention to him immediately.

"Yeah?" I ask boredly, watching as Malik twitches and pushes himself up and off the bed, wearing a look that almost promises death.

Hey, maybe there is hope for Malik as a minion of mine after all. … Yes, I see it now. He could be my right-hand slave-boy… thing.

Heh. Slave.

"Why did you pour _water_ on me?" Malik demands with a low hiss, approaching where I stand at the door, though I don't back down or move away. Nope. No way is this pathetic act getting to me. He couldn't pull off anger if he tried. His only talent is being irritating.

"Because you were snoring and you woke me up," I say bluntly, pointing at the digital clock next to Ryou's bed, which is flashing 2:00 AM in large, red numbers.

Malik pauses at that, his eyes following the direction I'm pointing in, a dismayed expression crossing his face in place of the angry one. "You mean it's this late at night and I'm not _tired_?"

… I simply nod, giving him a strange look. Perhaps I should take advantage of his temporary confused state and smother him with that pillow again. I don't know why I didn't murder him in his sleep.

"That's exactly what I meant." I smirk at him, eyes glinting with mischief as Malik's features darken again, giving him a fitting pissed-off look. "Something wrong, Malik?"

"No, not at all," Malik grinds out, pushing past me roughly, heading towards the bathroom. This obtains my attention, and I inquisitively turn and follow him as he stalks in there and slams the door shut.

"Ooh, cold," I taunt, smirking at no one in particular. I lean with my back against the bathroom door, folding my arms, ready to play the waiting game.

… I was a tomb thief. Give me _some _credit. I can be patient, you know.

… Yes, I can.

The sound of running water draws my attention back to reality, Malik's grumbles and mutters about 'stupid tomb thieves' loud enough to wake the dead.

… No pun intended.

I twist a lock of silvery hair around my finger for a moment, eyes alternating between the stairs and the bathroom door. Now, if only there's a way to-

… Of _course_. My new aim in life is to create hell for Malik, so what better time to start than now? I smirk wickedly, pushing off the bathroom door and walking away from the sound of gushing water. Why Malik is in Ryou's shower is beyond me, though.

… I blink, pausing in my journey down the stairs. Why _is_ Malik in Domino, anyway? Hadn't he gone back to Egypt, after Battle City? There's no reason for him to be back _here_. The Ghouls are no longer a successful organization; the Rod is no longer in his possession, and he no longer holds any of the God Cards.

Frowning slightly, I begin to make my way down the stairs again, thoughts drifting here and there. Who knows if that idiot, Rishid, and that prophetess, Isis, came back here, too? Tch, families and their bonding habits. It truly is pathetic.

I move into the kitchen swiftly, brushing all other thoughts aside as my eyes come to rest upon the kitchen sink.

Malik showering. Turning on the hot water.

… It's a foolproof plan.

Snickering evilly, I place my hand over the tap, turning it left – 'hot'. This will rouse Malik from the shower, hopefully. Otherwise, he'll end up causing some sort of drought. Shame that would be.

I tilt my head towards the ceiling; just waiting, waiting…

Sure enough, several seconds later, an irritated yell is heard. It seems Malik is having a nice, cold shower, now. I _wonder_ what happened to the heat. Hm. It's just what he needs – he was so riled up and hotheaded. Tch, talking about needing to cool off.

The shower stops running, and faint stomping sounds are evident. I smirk, moving away from the sink to sit at the kitchen table. I slide into a seat, propping my head on a hand and drumming my fingers against the table in a bored fashion. There'll be a lot of arguing commencing in here momentarily, no doubt.

Sure enough, just as expected, Malik Ishtar stalks into the kitchen, lilac eyes irate and features twisted into an unpleasant scowl. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Insert snicker here.

… Wait a moment. Malik's wearing only a _towel_, and even THAT barely covers his entire body. Beads of water are sliding down his temples, down his neck – his eyelashes are thick with water droplets, that burning gaze uncaring of the water. My eyes drift down Malik's finely toned body, taking in every inch of that sun-kissed skin. His towel is wrapped around his hips, one hand resting on it to keep it there, his other hand against the doorframe.

Hah. Does he ever look mad.

"Did you forger your shampoo?" I question him, having to refrain from sneering. This is just far too amusing; Malik looks as though he's about to blow a fuse. Funny, I could have sworn I saw him wearing that look during our little quarrel on the blimp whilst we were duelling Malik's darker half. Huh.

Damp bangs sliding into his eyes, Malik does little to push them away, instead shaking his head – good one, Malik; that didn't improve your hair difficulty. "No, it seems _someone_ wanted me to get a cold backside," he bites out, eyeing me like a piece of meat.

Now, whether or not Malik wants to eat me, I'm not certain, but he's a vegetarian, so he must want to not _eat_ me, but butcher me.

I can live with that.

"Well, I gathered that much, considering you're dripping from head to toe," I point out, standing and making my way over to the fridge. "Do you need assistance with drying yourself off, or are you just getting revenge?"

I can hear the perplexity in Malik's tone. "Why would I strut around here, _half_­_-naked_, to get revenge on you?" he demands, glaring at me once again as I straighten, several packages of meat in my arms.

I move over to the bench, dropping the packages on it. "You tell me," I say flatly, unwrapping one of the packets and taking a mouthful of meat.

"I give up." Malik's eyes narrow in anger and he throws his free hand up in the air, before stalking back up the stairs, leaving a trail of wet footprints on the carpet. I raise an eyebrow after him, amused at the Egyptian's antics.

Wait. Isn't school tomorrow?

-----

**A/N:** That ends the third chapter, guys. :3 If you could dropa review, it'd be much appreciated. (And probably get my ass quicker in updating, too. -kicked-)


End file.
